Judy's Revenge
by Elijah Smith92
Summary: Following the events of "The Man Who Never Was," Sarah Jane takes Luke, Rani, and Clyde to Chicago's Auto Show, but their day of fun is cut short when mysterious Robots, known as GAGA Droids, come to live.


The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Judy's Revenge:

Part 1:

_The camera shows a bird's-eye view of a modern exhibition building. From the top the building is shown to be very large and posses large glass windows. Around the exhibition hall we can see that there are high ways, parks, etc. all of which are covered in snow. After a few seconds the exhibition hall explodes sending the glass, walls, etc. up into the air and around the area; we see the explosion in four different ways._

_Once the explosion has occurred we see the building still engulfed by flames and smoke rising from it; we hear sirens._

_The beginning credits role…_

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Judy's Revenge:

Part 1:

_Once the credits have ended the scene turns to a birds-eye-view of a large light-tan entrance hall of some sort. We see two rows of circular cover lights on the ceiling that although on their light is over powered by the natural light that enters from the glass ceiling and windows. _

_Below on the ground we see that on one side there are two levels of very high stairs, opposite left of the stairs there's an escalator. The large entrance hall is crowded by hundreds of people. The sounds of their talking, walking, phones can be heard along with the occasional scream from a child and flashes of lights from cameras. _

_Admits the noisy and crowded entrance we manage to hear the voice of a woman saying, "Welcome to McCormick Place, home of the Annual Chicago Auto Show. Please enjoy your stay." We also hear this same greeting in Spanish as the scene fades off._

_The next scene we see as the Spanish greeting is heard in the background is that of a rather young attractive man dressed in blue-overalls, which are covered in grease spots, wearing a red T-shirt, brown work boots and a white cap working on a strange looking robot. In the background of the worker we see Rani, Clyde, and Luke, who appears to have healed from the injuries he got in the previous episode. They are seen talking and laughing, with Sarah Jane right behind them amused by the conversation._

_The door automatically opens by itself and we see Luke enter first turning back to tell Clyde and Rani something, but as he does he and the man bump into each other knocking each other onto the floor. _

Luke: _Getting up from the floor and reaching out to help the man out _"Oh…I'm sorry about that."

Man: _Starching his head as he takes Luke's hand _"Thanks. Not your fault mate. I wasn't looking. (_Once off the floor_) Stupid robots (_Kicks the robot_) keep malfunctioning."

_The gang walks around to the other side of the man to allow other people to come in._

_They all look at the robot, which is 6 feet 6.6 inches tall. The robot is facing down as if it was turned off, but even so the features of it can still be made out. The robot resembles the female figure, wearing black legging, a white leotard with long black sleeves, with black gloves. At the hip and at the shoulders the robot had triangle shape balloons, but the most notable figure of the robot was a cone-like shape thing on the top of its head._

Sarah Jane: _Speaking before Luke can,_ "Sorry about that. My name is Sarah Jane Smith (_stretches out her hand toward the man_) and this is my son Luke (_graphs him by the shoulder_) and this are his friends Rani and Clyde (_she motions to them as she says their names_)."

_Rani is seen saying hi to the man as Sarah Jane says her name, Clyde and Luke lift their hands as their way of saying hi when their name is mentioned to the man._

Mark: _Shaking Sarah Jane's hand _"Nice to meet you Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, and Clyde. My name is Mark."

Luke: _Pointing at the robot behind him _"Umm…if you don't mind me asking, but what's that?"

_Before Mark could answer we hear a bleeping noise coming from Mark's pants. We see him search his left pants pocket and from takes out a thin silvery phone. _

Mark: _Looking at his phone_ "I wish I could answer your questions about the robots, but my boss is calling me. But there's some information about them in the Auto Show brochure. I'll see you around."

_Mark gathers his black tool box filled with unusual looking tools and walks away waving to them as he does; they wave back._

_The camera focuses on Mark leaving and then turns its focus to the gang, we see Sarah Jane motion to the others that they should do likewise._

_As they walk the camera slowly focuses on the robot at the door next to the one that Mark was working on. It shifts its emotionless face towards the direction the gang is walking in and we see how the robot sees. The camera lens is now red with the image of the backs of Rani, Clyde, Luke, and Sarah Jane, the eye focuses on Luke's and Sarah Jane's face, the camera fades._

_The scene fades to the underground level of McCormick Place, a rather dim place where a McDonalds and another restaurant along with the break room for their workers are. The camera focuses on the entrance to the break room, where a red headed woman of rather heavy set is seen waiting. Moments later a group of red coated teenagers come out of the break room and make a small formation in front of the woman, one of them walks up to the woman._

Judy: _Looking at the teenagers _"Some of you probably recognize me, others may not. My name is Judy, the manger of this place. (_She holds up a small display board with colored tickets, she points to the black ticket_) This is the ticket that will be used today as well as the color of the stamp. (_She places the board down and grabs the black scanner around her neck and a ticket from her pocket_) If you are scanning tickets, you will point the scanner to the bar code of the ticket and push the black button. When you hear a ding it means the ticket has been programmed…"

_Before continuing Judy notices Mark behind the formation. She snaps her fingers at which two men, also wearing the red coats, that were some distance from Judy come closer taking her place as she walked towards Mark; Judy taps on the shoulder of the teenage girl before she leaves though._

_We see Judy walking pass the formation; some of the teenagers look. As Judy talks to Mark, we can hear the two men Judy left in charge talking about how the teenagers will split up into groups to cover the entire area that lead into and out of the Auto Show. _

Judy: _Wiping her forehead with a white handkerchief _"Well? Did you figure out why they keep freezing up?"

_Mark shakes his head in response. _

Judy: _ Now wiping the sweat from her upper lip_ "…put it with the others."

_Mark nods his head in agreement and walks away, the camera fades._

_The camera then gives us a birds-eye-view of the elevated floor that the stairs and escalator of the entrance take people to. Hanging above the waxy floor, in the middle, is a large blue balloon with a banner going across it that has the phrase 'Chicago Auto Show' inscribed in it in big bold letters. Below the balloon we see hundreds of people again crowding the floor and again we hear their talking, walking, screams of children, etc. _

_The camera slowly focuses on the flight of stairs where the camera shows Sarah Jane, Rani, Clyde, and Luke making their way up._

_The camera focuses on Clyde._

Clyde: _Panting _"Why are we taking the stairs when there's an escalator right there (_pointing to the people on the escalator_)."

Rani: _Turning around to face Clyde _"How can you be tried from going up the stairs? You play football (soccer)."

_We see Clyde shrug his shoulders to which Rani lets out a small laugh. We also see Luke pat the back of Clyde as they continue to walk up the stairs._

_As the gang continues to walk up the stairs we see a group of red coated teenagers making their way down, heading towards in the direction the gang was coming from. The camera focuses on one of the boys, who stare at Luke. The camera then switches places and we see the reaction of Luke upon seeing the boy. _

Clyde: _Voice only_ "Luke?"

_Luke snaps out of his trance and he looks in the direction of Clyde's voice. We see Clyde motioning to him to hurry. As Luke makes his way up he turns around once more to see where the boy was, but can't seem to find him. _

Clyde: _Patting Luke in on his left arm _"Everything ok Luke?"

Luke: _Looking in the direction the boy went_ "Yeah…everything's fine Clyde."

_The camera then goes to a semi-birds-eye-view above where Clyde and Luke are. We see them walk towards their right, where Sarah Jane and Rani are waiting for them. _

_The next scene we see is a ticket line that contains a mixture of red coated teenagers and of the robots; people although appear to be afraid of the robots are interested in them and approach them more frequently than the teenagers. _

_We see Sarah Jane, Rani, Clyde, and Luke approach the same girl Judy patted._

Sarah Jane: _Handing her ticket to the girl_ "Hi, by any chance do you have any brochures?"

Girl: _Scanning the ticket _"Umm…there should be someone passing them inside. (_Handing back the ticket_) Enjoy the show and please make sure you get your hand stamped to enter on the other side."

_Sarah Jane smiles and grabs the scanned ticket from the girl's hand. We then see the girl scan the tickets of Rani, Clyde, and Luke._

_The camera then goes to a full bird's-eye-view of the section the gang entered. The camera rotates from right to left. On the right we see a variety of car models of different colors, some on the gray carpet, and some on rotating platforms. As the camera slowly moves to the left we see tall rectangular signposts that have the logo of certain well known car brands. As the camera goes further to the left we see that among the displays of cars there is a elevated section towards the edge of the left section and it is where the majority of the people are; below we see Sarah Jane, Clyde, and Rani asking a red coated teenage boy for a brochure._

_The camera focuses on the gang._

Sarah Jane: _Looking through brochure _"Now to find that section…"

Rani:_ Looking through her brochure _"Found it!"

Clyde: _Looking at his brochure _"Me too."

_Luke turns around to see the Robots, who are scanning tickets._

Luke: _Looking at Robots _"So why are we really here Mom?"

_At the hearing of this Sarah Jane closes her brochure and looks at Luke with an expression to which Luke smiles as to console her._

Rani: _Reading from the silver brochure _"Sarah Jane it says here that those robots are being used as prototypes for robots that will eventually replace security and manual labor at exhibition halls such as the Auto Show."

Clyde: _Reading from brochure _"They are called GAGA Droids."

_At once Luke, Sarah Jane, and Rani stare at Clyde, who feeling their eyes on him looks up from the brochure._

Rani: "GAGA Droids? Seriously?"

Clyde: "Yes. Here look for yourself."

_Clyde points to his brochure so Rani could read it._

Rani: _Reading_ "…Known as General Admission Guardian Androids (GAGA Droids)…"

Clyde: "See told you."

Sarah Jane: "Whatever they're called it doesn't matter, but there's something not right about them."

_The camera shows all of them turn their attention to one of the GAGA Droids, who turns its head towards them as it continues to scan tickets._

Rani: _Bit scared _"I…think it's time to move on."

Clyde: "I…agree."

Sarah Jane: "Come on then."

_As the group begins to walk the camera fades._

_The next scene is of Mark entering a grey lit room. We see him pushing a dolly where he has strapped the malfunctioned GAGA Droid seen earlier. _

_As Mark enters the room the camera shows more of the room. We can see that the room is somewhat cold as Mark's breath is seen and has metal shelves which are filled with some cans and tools. _

_As Mark unloads the heavy Droid he curses under his breath, again we see it, and as he lifts the Droid from the dolly he heads to the wall near the door he entered, it is this wall where we see more Droids that have malfunctioned._

_After placing the newly malfunctioned Droid at the end of the existing line he heads in the opposite direction where a wall is._

_We see Mark place his hands on it as if searching for something; finally we see part of the wall go back into the wall a bit. Mark then slides this part of the wall to the left and reveals a room where we can see light being emitted from several television screens, Mark walks into the room and pushes the false door back into place; the camera fades again._

_The next scene is of the grey ceiling filled with bright white light, illuminating the floor below; the lights are housed in silver little holes within the ceiling. _

_The camera slowly goes down and we see Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, and Clyde taking pictures with various cars on display. For the next couple of minutes we see them fool around with the cars taking pictures with them and each other, laughing and enjoying their time as if they never met the Robots or if aliens didn't exist._

_After some time we see that Sarah Jane is about to take a picture of Luke, Rani, and Clyde in front of a emerald green car, but before Sarah Jane can even take the picture, the lights go off. _

_They and everyone around them go quiet; we see Sarah Jane turn side to side looking for an explanation, in the background we see Luke, Rani, and Clyde coming towards her a bit scared. _

_Moments later bright lights appear above a certain section to the left of where Sarah Jane the rest were. Everyone including them turn their attention towards the lights. _

Rani: _Secretly grabbing onto Clyde's arm _"Maybe it's part of an act."

Sarah Jane: _Looking towards the light and behind her _"Maybe…"

_As they see people walking towards where the lights are, a voice begins to speak._

Voice: "Ladies and gentlemen please make your way towards the light for a life altering event."

_As the voice is heard Sarah Jane opens her watch to reveal the Alien-Life scanner it secretly has._

Sarah Jane: _Closing her watch and turning to the others _"Nothing."

Luke: "_Looking pass his mom and towards the light _"Maybe it's not what we think it is, maybe it's what Rani said, an act."

Sarah Jane: "You're right Luke, come on let's see what this life-altering event is."

_The camera shows a very large crowd in front of a large silver stage. The little grey curtains have opened by the time the gang arrives at the platform, and on the grey wall behind the stage is a large screen, which is turned-off. To the right of the stage is a black tall rectangular pole which has the logo of Nissan. To the left of the stage is a shiny silver podium and behind it is a handsome young man, who is dressed in a little grey suit, with a white shirt, a thin black tie, and whose hair, a shade of chestnut and blonde, is in the fohawk style._

_The handsome guy before leaving the podium attaches a hands-free microphone to his left ear lobe and grabs a clicker of some sort; the man faces the large crowd and we see that he is wearing coal-black shoes, at this time the man pushes the button on the clicker._

_The camera is in front of the handsome man._

Man: "Look around you, what do see? Cars, all physically different, but look closer and you'll see they are all the same. Every single car under this roof can be damaged, worn out, and produce harmful emissions. Ladies and Gentle I present to you the car of the future, The Adamantium Car!"

_As the man is saying this, behind him we see a car slowly making its way up onto the platform from below. As the car becomes more visible the audience begins to murmur among each other and start moving about to get a better look at the car. _

_Once the man had finished talking the car is entirely visible, and begins to slowly rotate on the circular platform it ascended on._

_The car is bright shiny silver, the car looks like a cross between a Rolls Royce and a Lamborghini. _

Man: _Stepping aside to allow the audience to see the car _"Its exoskeleton is made entirely of a man-made metal known as Adamantium. Adamantium, like the metal from the comics, is indestructible, resists damage from just about anything, and can support tons of weight."

_At this time the man is seen pushing another button on the clicker, which makes the hood of the car open up slowly. He then pushes another button which activates the screen behind him on the grey wall._

_Everyone turns their attention from the handsome man to the screen which shows the Adamantium car on a white background. The camera of the video shows different angles of the cars, the audience gasps at the sight. A few minutes later the effects stop and a deep ominous voice is heard, the narrator. _

Narrator: "Composed of a metallic body and an organic heart…"

_The scene moves from the screen to the gang, all of which are paying attention to the screen, the lights are still out during this point. As they begin to talk the sound from the video fades out, barely audible. _

Clyde: _Looking at the screen _"Alien."

Rani: _Looking at Clyde _"Why?"

Luke: _Placing his hands on Clyde's shoulders _"Sounds like those GAGA Droids got into Clyde's mind."

Clyde: _Looking to his left and at the floor _"No…"

Sarah Jane: "Don't worry Clyde; I'm sure that car isn't alien."

_Luke, Clyde, and Rani turn around to see Sarah Jane._

Sarah Jane: "You got to give the human race some credit; they're also capable of creating some pretty amazing stuff."

_At this Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, and Clyde turn their attention once more to the Adamantium car, the camera begins to zoom out._

_As the camera continues to zoom out the sound fades out, the entire place starts to turn neon blue, and as soon as the entire section where the Adamantium car is seen thin static waves appear._

_The camera continues to zoom out to reveal that the image is coming from a tiny television screen; Judy's voice is then heard and seen._

Judy: _Her finger pointing to the T.V screen showing the Adamantium Exhibit _"I must admit that was quite the show. I knew this exhibit would bring in a lot of people, you can even say that it's the bait for our trap."

_The scene changes and shows the grey wall Mark was last seen entering. The hidden door opens to reveal Judy walking out of the dark room from which only the blue light the small television screen give off are seen; Mark is right behind her. _

_The camera changes angle again and shows Judy walking towards the malfunctioned GAGA Droid lined up against the opposite grey wall; Mark closes the door behind him. _

_The camera is now behind the line of the GAGA Droids and we see Judy place one of her hands on the shoulder of the GAGA Droid nearest her. In the background we Mark still closing the door. _

_Judy then turns around to face Mark. _

Judy: "Did you find out what was causing it?"

_Mark shakes his head. _

Judy: "So how many are there left?"

Mark: _Looking to his right _"About six-hundred and sixty-six."

Judy: _Looking behind her towards the line of the malfunctioned Droids; where the camera is positioned at _"That should be enough."

_The camera changes angle again, showing a side view of the room._

_Judy heads to the door of the cold room and opens it, but before she leaves she turns around to tell Mark something. _

Judy: _Looking over her left shoulder _"Get them ready, in an hour its happening."

_The door begins to close and in the background we see Mark's figure and his breath. As the door fully closes the scene fades out. _

_The next scene is introduced with a burst of fire. There is another blast of fire and as it clears up we see that the fire came from an acrobat. _

_The camera moves up and we see six acrobats dressed in red clothing spinning and shooting fire from their mouth, with the help of a lit torch and liquid from their mouths. In the center of where the acrobats are performing is a red carpet and on the red carpet is a shiny red car. _

_We can hear people awing and applauding. _

_There is another burst of fire and as it clears up we see the gang among the crowd. _

Clyde: "Now this is what I call a show."

Rani: _Looking at her pamphlet_ "…it's called the Amber Scarlet Titanium."

_The camera shows another burst of fire engulfing the gang, and as it clears up, the camera changes angle, becoming Luke's eyes. Across from where he, Rani, Clyde, and his mom are, Luke spots the teenage boy he saw earlier. Although the boy is among the heavy crowd he can still be made out from the red coat he is wearing; the boy is seen staring towards Luke. Another burst of fire is released in front of the gang and as it clears up Luke sees that the boy is no longer there. _

_The camera changes angle again, returning to being in front of the gang. We see Sarah Jane approach Luke and she places her hand on his right shoulder, the camera changes to an up close angle of the two._

Sarah Jane: _Looking at Luke _"Everything okay Luke? You seem uneasy."

_Luke doesn't say anything, instead he just smiles at her; Sarah Jane hugs him. There is another burst of fire. _

_As the fire clears up, the camera shows one of the several entrances to the Auto Show._

_The entrance is at the base of a stair way; there are two red coated teenagers and two GAGA Droids. There are two lines at the entrance, both of which are long and a bit aggressive._

_At the front of one of the lines is a heavy set man with family. _

Droid: _Looking at the man _"May I have your tickets?"

_The man simply looks at the robot and pushed his way to the other side; he waves to his family to do the same._

_At the sight of the man crossing over to the other side, the teenagers and the Droids turn around to face the family._

_The camera focuses on the face of the Droid the man ignored; the Droid tilts its head a bit. The camera has now become the eye of the Droid, in the background we can hear the teenagers telling the man to get out or they will call security, the man is heard swearing back at them. The eye of the Droid focuses on the man and then the word "Security Breach" is seen blinking. _

_The eye of the Droid follows the man as he and his family make their way up the stairs, there is a loud hissing noise and when it stops there is a burst of bright light; screams are heard. _

_As the screams cease, the camera changes scene, showing the red eye becoming a class ceiling. The camera slowly goes down and shows the gang eating submarine sandwiches with bottles of water and some chips; the camera focuses on them._

_We see the gang talking and laughing, but their expression soon change as they see people running and screaming. _

_Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, and Clyde all turn their attention to where the people are coming from. The camera changes angle to show us the hundreds of people coming up the stair way the gang used earlier, running and screaming. _

_As the group of people dwindle down several GAGA Droids are seen coming up the stairs as well; the left hand of the Droid is gone and in its place is a long slim laser cannon. _

_The camera changes angle once more to show a bird's-eye-view of the place where this is taking place; the Droid and where the gang is sitting can be made out; the camera after a few minutes changes angle once more and focuses on the table the gang is sitting at. _

Clyde: _With a face of annoyance _"Why did they have to choose lunch time to attack?"

Sarah Jane: _Still looking at the Droids _"Evil doesn't have a schedule Clyde."

_The camera changes view once more to show the GAGA Droid firing from their laser cannon and as they do they yell "You are the enemy! You will be Quarantine!" One of the Droids is seen shooting the camera causing it to go out; the end credits begin to role._

_At the end of the credits there is a preview of following episode; Judy's Revenge Part 2. _

Judy's Revenge:

PART 2:

_Before the opening credits there is a recap of the pervious episode; the opening title sequence and opening credits are then shown. _

_The episode opens with the GAGA Droid seen at the end of the pervious episode shooting towards the table with the gang. _

Luke: _As the laser approaches the table _"Move back!"

_Sarah Jane, Clyde, and Rani are seen pushing against the table as to send them and their chairs flying across the floor. As this is done Luke is seen flipping the metallic table they were sitting on over, causing the laser to reflect and hit the GAGA Droid it came from, destroying it._

_The camera after showing the GAGA Droid being destroyed focuses its attention on the flipped table. There is smoked coming from it and slowly Luke pops out from behind. The camera then shows Rani and Clyde crawling out from underneath a table, the same goes for Sarah Jane. _

Luke: _Looking at Rani and Clyde and then at his mom _"Everyone okay?"

_Before Luke can get an answer more GAGA Droids are seen coming up the stair ways. _

_Sarah Jane once on her feet sees the Droids coming and quickly motions to Luke, Rani, and Clyde to follow her and as they leave the Droid begin to shoot; Rani lets out a small scream. _

_As the group makes their way towards the side where the Adamantium car is, they see people running down the stairs near the section to escape the Droids. _

Rani: "Looks like it's all the Droids."

Luke: "How? Why?"

Sarah Jane: "That's what we have to find out."

Clyde: _Looking behind him "_…maybe not here."

_Sarah Jane, Luke, and Rani all turn around and see what Clyde saw; six GAGA Droids walking towards them readying their cannons._

_The camera then shows the gang running and joining the crowd of panicking people; lasers are seen being fired, people dying, and among the screams, the "You are the enemy! You will be Quarantine!" is heard. _

_The camera now faces the escalators and we see them crowded with hundreds of people trying to run down them to escape the Droids; sparks given off by the lasers colliding with walls, floor, etc. are seen in the background. _

_The camera now focuses on the gang._

Clyde: "Where are we going?"

Sarah Jane: "Out of here, this is far too dangerous for us to handle."

_Screams are heard. _

_The camera turns around to face the entrance between the McDonalds and another restaurant. People are seen retuning into the lower level and behind them are GAGA Droids covered with a bit of snow. _

_The crowd then starts heading towards the lowest level. _

_The camera focuses on the gang as they run down the escalators and towards the lowest level, but when they get there the floor and the stairs are filled with people._

Clyde: "Woo."

_A man's voice is heard saying "The doors are locked." _

Luke: _Looking at his mother _"Your Sonic Lipstick, it might work."

_Sarah Jane is seen looking through her brown lather hang bag and after a few minutes she pulls out a small golden cylinder with ridges on it, her Sonic Lipstick. _

Sarah Jane: _Looking at Luke, Rani, and Clyde_ "Right, let's go."

_The camera shows the gang making their way through the crowd and behind them the Droids are seen preparing to shoot at the crowd. _

_The camera then cuts to the lowest level, where we see the gang making their way towards the door; people are seen pushing against the door in hopes of opening them. _

_The camera focuses on the gang._

_The camera shows Sarah Jane opening her Sonic Lipstick and holding it against the lock of the grey metallic door. As Sarah Jane lightly flicks her Sonic Lipstick on the lock, instead of making the usual noise it makes when opening a door, it makes a short circuit sound, she tries again, but the same noise is heard._

Luke: _Looking from the crowd to his mom _"What's wrong?"

Sarah Jane: _Looking at the lock _"Dead-Lock Seal."

_Sarah Jane turns around and presses her back against the door._

Sarah Jane: "But how?"

Clyde: _Whispering to Luke _"What's a Dead-Lock Seal?"

Luke: _Looking at Clyde_ "It's this universal lock that can't be opened by any device except the one that made it."

_As Luke and Clyde finish talking the hissing of the Droid's cannons can be heard along with screams of people; the camera faces the gang. _

Sarah Jane: _With tears in her eyes_ "I've…I've…killed us again…

_The camera zooms up a bit and shows the gang hug, forming a circle among the crowd; the hissing stops and soon the crowd begins to become less concentrated. _

_As the crowd becomes less concentrate the gang hears voices, breaking their embracement._

Sarah Jane: _Lifting her head to see the crowd moving to the upper level _"What?"

_The camera shows Sarah Jane breaking away from the group following the crowd upstairs; the rest of group breaks up and follow Sarah Jane upstairs. _

_The camera shows the gang reaching the top of the stairway and shows their faces of astonishment; the camera changes angles and shows the GAGA Droids in an "off" position, the camera refocuses on the gang._

Luke: _Slowly walking towards a Droid and inspecting it _"How?"

Rani: "Careful Luke, it might be a trick."

_The camera then shows Rani and Clyde joining Luke and the crowd in inspecting the sleeping Droids. _

_The camera zooms out a bit and we see people surfacing from their hiding places; some are seen running, some trying to make phone calls, and some hugging others for being alive. _

Clyde: _Turning around to face Sarah Jane _"Sarah Jane…"

_The camera changes angle and shows Rani, Luke, and Sarah Jane turning towards Clyde. The Droid all of a sudden goes from its "off" position to standing up straight; eventually all the Droids do likewise. _

_The camera shows the crowd and the gang staring at the Droids as if waiting for a signal to start running again. _

_A small circle appears at the waist of every Droid, it elongates in both directions and then a large wave of energy is given off knocking everyone to the floor, followed by a blast of turquoise light; the Droids have disappeared._

_The camera focuses where Clyde and Luke are lying on the floor._

Clyde: _Struggling to get back up _"What was that?"

Luke: _Shifting to one side, sort of moaning _"Some sort of teleportation mechanism."

_The camera then zooms out a bit to show that all the people that were once standing up were now on the floor with some of them regaining the strength to get up from the floor; Clyde is seen helping Luke up the floor. _

Clyde: _Looking about in a panic _"Where's Rani?"

Luke: _Also looking around as he grabs onto Clyde for support _"There!"

_The camera shows Luke pointing in front of him. The camera then changes angles to show Rani helping Sarah Jane up the floor; Clyde and Luke stumble over to where they were. _

Rani: _Helping Sarah Jane up the floor _"You alright Sarah Jane?"

Sarah Jane: _Grabbing onto Rani for support as she come up _"Yes, you? What about Luke and Clyde?"

_As Rani helps Sarah Jane get up, the camera shows Luke and Clyde approaching them._

Clyde: _Looking at Rani _"Are you ok?"

Rani: "Yes, you?"

_The camera shows Clyde shaking his head "yes."_

Luke: _Interrupting their moment _"Mom are you ok?"

Sarah Jane: _Smiling at Luke "_Yes, (_to Rani_) thank you Rani."

Rani: "Sarah Jane this getting weirder by the second."

Clyde: "Yeah the Droids go from all guns-blazing to napping in the middle of it then disappearing like a magic trick."

Luke: _Looking at Sarah Jane _"Mom I think we should find Mark."

_The camera shows Rani, Clyde and Sarah Jane turn to face Luke. _

Sarah Jane: _Nodding _"I think you're right Luke."

Clyde: "Mark?"

Rani: _Looking at Clyde _"The guy Luke bumped into earlier."

Clyde: _Looking from Rani to Luke and Sarah Jane _"Oh, but why him?"

Luke: _Looking at Rani and Clyde _"Because he's the one who fixes the Droids."

Clyde: "So whoever or whatever is behind the Droid's weird behavior, Mark is somehow connected?"

Sarah Jane: "Exactly, but there is only one way to find out, come on."

_The camera zooms out to show the gang beginning to walk towards the escalators; the scene fades._

_The next scene opens with a brown-steel framed chair being thrown into a glass door, but it doesn't break; in the background we see a burry angry mob._

_As the screams of people fades in, the camera focuses on the people and see them pushing up against the glass doors to open them, and occasionally a chair or something that might break glass is thrown at the door with absolute no success. _

_The camera slowly goes up and focuses on the large stairway behind them, the gang is seen running down; the camera focuses on them._

Rani: _Looking at the crowd_ "Woo."

Clyde: _Squinting _"Are they throwing chairs at the doors?"

Rani: _Looking at Sarah Jane _"Aren't the door made glass though?"

Sarah Jane: _Nodding, she turns to look at Rani half through her sentence _"They are Rani, but the doors have this force field that prevents them from being broken."

Luke: _Looking at his Mom _"What about calls?"

Sarah Jane: _Looking at Luke _"Same thing, there's a magnetic field that preventing any type of calls from being made."

Clyde: _Looking at the crowd _"So we're trapped in this bubble?"

Sarah Jane: "Yes and the more time at pass the more danger we're all in…"

_As Sarah Jane says this they begin to walk down the stairs again._

_The camera zooms out a bit to show a wider perspective of the area. As the gang passes the angry crowd the camera refocuses on them, the scene fades again._

_The next scene is of a grey dim-lit hallway; it's rather cold as the breath of the gang can be seen as they talk._

Rani: _Shivering and pulling her wool coat closer _"It's…cold…down here."

Clyde: _Also shivering _"Are you sure this is the place?"

Sarah Jane: "Yes, now stand back."

_Behind Rani and Clyde was the door that Mark was previous seen entering; Sarah Jane takes out her Sonic Lipstick and points it to the lock of the door, but before she unlock it, black leather arms are seen grabbing Rani, Luke, Clyde, and Sarah Jane by their necks. As Sarah Jane is pulled back, her Sonic Lipstick hits the dull lights causing them to increase in brightness; Judy and Mark become visible._

Judy: _Wearing a white cotton jacket _"Ms. Smith I presume."

_After saying this Judy snaps her fingers to which the figures let go of their necks, but grab them by their wrist. _

_The minions that held on to the gang were about the same height as the GAGA Droids, but unlike them, these Droids were all clothed in leather black, even their "skin". Their physique resembled that of a female model, they wore black stilettos, and their heads and dresses were covered in a black and white checkered pattern._

Luke: _Struggling to be free from the grab _"What are these things?"

Judy: _Moving close to Luke _"These? Why these are the GAGA Droids' second form, the Spawn Kind."

Sarah Jane: "Aliens then? Judy isn't it?"

Luke, Rani, and Clyde: _Looking from Sarah Jane to Judy _"Judy?"

_The camera shows Judy smiling at Rani, Luke, and Clyde before turning to Sarah Jane._

Judy: _Looking at Sarah Jane _"Quiet right Ms. Smith."

Sarah Jane: "Then how come they don't register as non-terrestrial life-forms?"

Judy: _Stepping back as to allow the first version of a GAGA Droid to approach _"Marvelous creatures aren't they? Surrounding their skin is a biodamper-perception filter force field."

Clyde: "A what?"

Luke: _Looking at Clyde_ "Remember biodampers prevent detection of alien-life forms and perception filters make you not pay attention to something."

Judy: _Grabbing Luke by his face _"Remarkable child, too bad this is where it ends."

_Judy snaps her fingers once more and the Droids move the gang to form a line, Judy steps aside and one of the Spawn Kind, appears._

Sarah Jane: _Looking around the ceiling _"Why? Why do all of this Judy? What's in it for you?"

Judy: _Turning around to face Sarah Jane _"Why? I'm retiring soon, but even with all the years I've been working here, the pension I'll be getting is next to nothing!"

Rani: "All of this, the killing of innocent lives for money?"

Judy: "Yes, now enough of the talking! (_To Spawn Kind Droid) _Kill them; (_turning to face the gang_) goodbye."

_The camera shows Judy and Mark leaving, the camera re focuses on the face of the Droid._

_Suddenly the sprinklers go far and the entire Spawn Kinds react to them by teleporting, leaving the gang alone._

Sarah Jane: _Closing her Sonic Lipstick and looking at the gang _"Now we're in trouble."

_The camera shows the gang running; the scene fades. _

_The next scene shows both versions of the GAGA Droids attacking people, Judy and Mark are seen right behind them._

Judy: _Seeing the people below running _"Now we can have some fun, come on let's get out of here."

_The camera show the Droids descending down the flight of stairs attacking the people; the Spawn Kind of the GAGA Droids attack with a black slimy substance that dissolves the flesh of the victim._

_As the Droids make their way down the flight of stairs the gang is seen; they hide behind garbage cans._

Clyde: _Looking at the Droids attack _"Now what? We can't escape; we don't even know how to stop them!"

Luke: _Looking outside; it's snowing _"Yes we do."

Rani: _Turning towards Luke _"What?"

Luke: "It took me sometime to figure it out, but it was staring us right in the face! They're weak against the cold."

Sarah Jane: "Of course, the one we saw first as near the entrance, the cold must have made it malfunction."

Clyde: "And the ones covered in snow?"

Luke: "Probably were outside before they came inside, that's how they got covered in snow."

Rani: "What about those ones?"

Luke: "Water?"

Sarah Jane: _Looking at the gang _"Maybe, but right now we have figure out a way to get these people out of here."

Luke: "How?"

Sarah Jane: "That room downstairs might have something to unlock the shields."

Clyde: "So why are we up here?"

Sarah Jane: "I need you to stop the Droids from harming these people. I know it's dangerous, but we can't let Judy harm these people."

_Saying that Sarah Jane is seen hugging Luke, Rani, and Clyde before leaving; the camera refocuses on the Droids attacking._

Clyde: _Looking at the Droids _"We know the weakness of the other Droids, but still how do we get them cold? It's not like we can make them go outside."

Luke: _Looking around and spotting an extinguisher _"We don't have to."

_The next scene is of the Luke, Rani, and Clyde holding red fire extinguishers._

Clyde: _Looking at the Spawn Kind _"Ok so now what? These don't exactly work on them."

Luke: _Looking at the extinguisher then at Clyde _"I know Clyde, and we can't face them until we know their weakness."

Rani: "Come on let's go the other way, we can't do anything for them right now."

_The camera shows them looking at the Droids attacking the people before running towards where Sarah Jane went; the scene fades out._

_The next scene is of the now brightly lit room where the gang encountered the Spawn Kind of the Droids. _

_We see Sarah Jane approach the door and as she does we see her opening the golden cylinder, her Sonic Lipstick, and pointing it at the door's lock; we see that after a few seconds the door opens._

_As soon as the door opens the camera changes angle going from the outside to the inside of the room and we see the face of Sarah Jane, who look behind her as she enters the room._

_The camera then shows Sarah Jane being scared by the malfunctioned Droids lined up by the door; she points her Sonic Lipstick, but then realizes that they are functioning. _

_She closes the door and heads for the wall. _

Sarah Jane: _Placing her hand all over the wall _"There's has to be more."

_The camera is the wall and so we see Sarah Jane trying to find the hidden door knob to the secret room; behind her we see that one of the Droids is twitching and after a few second is mobile. The Droids is seen slowly approaching Sarah Jane, the camera changes angle quickly and become the eye of the Droid; it shows Sarah Jane's back with target like symbols._

_The camera angle changes back to becoming the wall and we see the Droids' arm becoming a laser canon. _

_The camera changes angle once more, this time it is behind the Droids. Suddenly there is a blast of white form, which scares Sarah Jane causing her to turn back and see the Droid._

_The Droid "screams" and goes into its "off" position; behind the Droid is Mark with an extinguisher in his right hand. _

Mark: _Smiling _"Hello Ms. Smith."

Sarah Jane: "What? Why?"

Mark: _Freezing the other Droids with the extinguisher _"Because you're right Ms. Smith; Judy's plan is wrong, what's she doing with those people's lives is wrong."

Sarah Jane: "Then why did have help Judy in the first place?"

Mark: "Because she promised me half of the money we would get from this, but seeing what those Droids…"

_Mark begins to cry and falls on the floor, Sarah Jane approaches him and comforts him._

Sarah Jane: "We all make mistakes, we're only human. Now I could use your help to save the lives of the people out there."

_The camera shows Mark getting up with the help of Sarah Jane. Mark is then leading Sarah Jane towards the hidden door; they enter the room where the blue lights can still be seen and as they do the scene fades out._

_The next scene begins with a blast from the first version Droids, screams are heard and people are seen running, among them the red coated girl that Judy patted on the shoulder, who also was the girl the gang talked to; the camera focuses on her._

_The camera shows her running with the crowd, but as she and the crowd try to head for the stairs that lead to the main entrance they are surprised by the Spawn Kind Droids. _

_The crowd is attacked, but she manages to escape, but the camera shows that one of the first version Droids notices her escape and heads for her._

_She runs towards the women's washroom and as she is about to enter she sees the Droid approaching her, it shoots, but it misses her._

_She doesn't go into instead she continues to run down the corridor where the washrooms are located in._

_Blasts from the laser canon are seen and eventually the girl is seen hitting a dead end. She turns and sees the Droid readying to fire its laser._

_She leans against the wall, closes her eyes and slowly falls onto the floor; a loud blast is heard._

_The camera focuses on her closed eyes as the blast is heard, slowly the girl opens her eyes and sees the Droid on the floor and standing above it is Clyde, holding an extinguisher in his left as his right hand was extended towards the girl._

Clyde: _Giving the girl his hand _"Are you ok?"

Girl: _Looking at the Droid then at Clyde _"Yes."

_The camera shows Clyde helping the girl up and once she passes over the Droid on the floor, they begin to run._

Clyde: _Looking at the girl as they run _"Clyde by the way."

Roxana: _Smiling at Clyde _"Roxana."

_The camera changes angle as to show them running out of the corridor. Once they reach the end of the corridor a black blob hits the wall next to Clyde, it begins to melt; Clyde and Roxana turn in the direction the blob came from._

_The camera changes angle and shows what Clyde and Roxana see, a Spawn Kind Droid attacking a group of people._

_The camera then shows a man tacking it, making it crash with a food stand labeled "Lemonade Cones." As soon as the Droid crashes with the stand, the device that contained the Lemonade breaks and pours all over the Droid. _

_The camera focuses on the scene and shows that the Droid is having what appear to be seizures; the Droid is seen melting. _

_The camera refocuses on Clyde and Roxana. _

Clyde: _Looking at the Droid then at Roxana _"No way, come on." 

_The camera shows Roxana and Clyde running, but does not follow them instead the scene fades._

_The next scene is off the exterior of McCormick Place. After a few seconds a force field is seen being deactivated; a phone's ringtone is heard, Luke's face comes into view._

Luke: _Holding his red to his ear _"Hello? Mom is that you?"

_The camera now shows Sarah Jane talking on her phone; she is still inside the hidden room._

Sarah Jane: "Luke? Listen the shield is down, tell everyone to get out now. Find Rani and Clyde and meet me under the giant globe, and be careful."

_The camera then shows Luke hanging up, Rani comes into the picture._

Rani: _Having a perplex expression _"I thought calls couldn't be made."

Luke: "Mom fixed that, she managed to lower the shield. We have to tell people to get out now and we have to meet her under the globe after getting Clyde."

Rani: "Right let's go then, Clyde should be around the globe."

_The camera shows Luke and Clyde running up the stairs; quickly changing to a bird's-eye-view of where they are, it is seen that Luke and Clyde go through the entrance between the McDonalds and the other restaurant._

_The camera is now is front of Luke and Rani, they are seen carrying red extinguishers and as they go around the corner of the McDonalds a black blob is shot at them, but hits the glass of the McDonalds._

_As the glass melts the camera shows Luke flipping a table over, both he and Rani hide behind it._

_The camera then shows a Spawn Kind Droid coming down the escalators and as it's about to shoot again, Clyde and Roxana are seen behind the Droid._

_Clyde grabs the extinguisher, but instead of the usual white form coming out of it, green liquid is squirted out of it. _

_The reaction of the Droid is similar to the one Clyde and Roxana saw; it has seizures, falls down the stairs and begins to melt; the camera focuses on Clyde and Roxana going down the stairs, not the escalator. _

Clyde: _Looking around the wreckage _"Luke? Rani? Where are you guys?"

Luke: _looking from behind the table _"Over here…"

_The camera shows Luke and Rani rising from behind the table; they see the Droid melting, Clyde and Roxana approach them._

Rani: _Getting up; almost speechless _"…How?"

_The camera moves out a bit, to show all four of them._

Rani: _Looking at Roxana, then at Clyde _"And she would be?"

Clyde: "Oh! This is Roxana."

Roxana: _Shaking Luke's and Rani's hands _"Nice to meet you."

Rani: _Facing Roxana _"And how did you two meet?"

Roxana: _Looking at Clyde then at Rani _"Clyde actually saved me from being killed by those things."

Rani: "You got lucky then that Clyde was around."

Luke: _Glancing at Rani and then looking at Clyde _"Anyways…exactly what did you cover the Droid with?"

_The camera shows Clyde turning around to see the Droid on the floor; it seems to have melted halfway already. _

Clyde: _Turning back to face Luke _"Lemonade Slurpee."

_The camera shows that Rani wants to say something more to Roxana, who is somewhat close to Clyde, but before she can say anything Luke interprets her. _

Luke: _Pushing Rani, Clyde and Roxana towards the stairs _"…Ummm I think we should get going, Mom will be waiting for us."

_The scene fades._

_The next scene opens will the camera showing Sarah Jane and Mark coming up the stairs and from the section where the Adamantium Car is located, Luke, Rani, Clyde and Roxana are seen running; they all meet under the globe._

_The camera shows Sarah Jane hugging Luke, Rani, and Clyde; Sarah Jane then notices Roxana._

Sarah Jane: _Looking at Roxana _"And you are?"

Roxana: _Looking at Sarah Jane then at Clyde_ "Roxana….Clyde saved me."

_The camera shows Sarah Jane looking at Clyde, giving him a look that makes Clyde bite his lower lip._

Sarah Jane: "Roxana, isn't? (_Grabbing her_) Look, you're life is in much danger as it is. So please go, don't get involved with us. Just run down these stairs and out those doors and live your life."

_The camera shows Sarah Jane leaving Roxana near the stairs. She turns to face Clyde and the rest of the gang and then does as Sarah Jane told her; the camera shows Roxana running down the stairs and out the doors, several people are seen doing the same. _

_The camera then returns to the gang, who are seeing the previous scene occur. _

Clyde: _Looking at Mark _"Why is he here?"

Sarah Jane: "He wants to help."

Rani: "Help? Why?"

Clyde: "How do we know Judy didn't send him?"

Sarah Jane: "Look…."

_Before Sarah Jane could continue Mark begins to talk._

Mark: "…I don't know what I was thinking when I said yes to Judy, but seeing people die in front of me made me realize that she has to be stopped before it is too late."

_The camera shows Luke, Rani, and Clyde looking at each other and then Mark, they all place their right hand on Mark's shoulder. _

Luke: _looking at Sarah Jane and Mark _"So how do we stop Judy?"

_Sarah Jane turns to face Mark._

Mark: "Judy has the Droid's self-detonation mechanism, the only way those Droids can be stopped."

Rani: "Wouldn't that cause all the Droids to explode?"

_Mark shakes his head. _

Sarah Jane: _Looking at Luke, Rani, and Clyde _"The combined blast would destroy McCormick place."

_The camera zooms a bit out to show the gang and Mark, silence is heard. After a few seconds they start running to their right; the scene fades._

_The next scene is off Judy sitting behind a shiny oak desk, drinking tea. The room is brightly lit, the walls painted in a color, somewhat between tan and a light orange._

_The camera then shows the knob of the door shaking and then the Sonic Lipstick is heard, the door opens and the camera changes angle to show Judy spitting out her tea._

_The camera angle is a side view, showing Judy and the gang. _

Judy: _Looking at the gang _"HOW!"

Sarah Jane: _Putting her Sonic Lipstick away _"Never leave without it."

Mark: _Bangs on the desk, starling Judy _"This has to stop!"

Judy: _Placing her tea down and standing up _"And whose going to stop me? (_Looking at the gang_) the Brady Bunch or you?"

Mark: _In a clam voice_ "No, you."

_The camera then shows Mark grabbing Judy by her arms and taking her out of the room, the gang follows behind; the scene fades._

_The next scene shows Mark still holding Judy by the arms and the gang behind them walking above, but behind the globe, in a walkway. _

Mark: "Look. Look at what your plan has leaded to! Look at your money."

_The camera focuses on Judy's green eyes and then changes angle to show the lower level; Droids are still attacking people, blood can be seen, screams are heard, and blasts are heard._

_Everything starts to fade into silence and then Judy's heart beat and breathing are heard; the camera zooms into Judy. We still hear her breathing and heart beating; she closes her eyes and begins to cry._

Luke: _Whispering to Sarah Jane _"She's crying."

Clyde: _Whispering to Luke and Sarah Jane _"It could be a trap to let her go."

Rani: _Whispering _"Anyone with a heart would cry seeing children being killed."

Judy: _Sniffing _"No…no…this can't be happening…this wasn't me."

Mark: "But it was Judy. Your revenge against the company made you do this."

Judy: _Still sniffing _"Let...me go Mark, please."

_The camera shows Mark releasing Judy. Judy then is seen wiping her eyes from her tears and turns to face Sarah Jane and the gang._

Judy: _Clearing her throat _"Saying I'm sorry for letting this happen wouldn't be enough. But activating this will."

_The camera zooms in a bit to show Judy holding a small grey circular device that is glowing._

Judy: "The Droid Leader that I met when they crashed told me that this was…"

Sarah Jane: "…their self-detonation device."

Judy: _Shaking her head _"Yes…Their Creator made it as a way to destroy the Droids, in case things went wrong with the plans of their Controller. I was going to use it anyways, might as well use it to end this nightmare."

Clyde: _Pointing at the device _"But we will all die if you activate it."

Judy: "No, you won't. None of you will die. I made this happen, so I have to end it. Go, go now and get out before it's too late."

_The camera shows Judy waving the gang goodbye; Sarah Jane is seen saying 'Thank You' as they disappear around the corner. _

Judy: _Tears in her eyes _"You should go too Mark."

Mark: _Grabbing Judy by her hands _"No, I'm staying with you."

Judy: "Then we don't have must time before the Droids kill everyone still inside."

_The camera shows Judy and Mark running the other way; the scene fades and then opens with the gang coming down a stairway; alarms are heard._

Sarah Jane: "It's starting."

_As they walk a loud boom is heard and the camera shows the Droid exploding with might, destroying their surroundings; the blast sends the gang to the floor._

_The scene cuts back to Judy and Mark who are surrounded by both versions of Droids against a wall; a door is seen behind them._

Judy: "This has to end."

_The camera shows a Spawn Kind Droid, of a different coloration in front of Judy, the Leader of the Droids._

Droid: "Why? Why? The mission is not completed."

Judy: "Because what I did was wrong, and it has to end."

Droid: "Then you are our enemy, you must be quarantined!"

_The Droids are seen preparing to fire, but before they can Judy and Mark open the door and escape; as the Droids fire the scene cuts back to gang._

_The camera shows that the gang is now near where the Adamantium car is. There are blast seen and parts of the ceiling are seen falling. _

Rani: _Panicking _"Sarah Jane, you'll never make it out!"

Sarah Jane: "We will Rani, we will."

_As they make their way towards the little corridor Droids are seen, they explode sending the gang backwards._

_The camera focuses on Luke; pieces of the Droids are seen around him burning up._

Rani: _Coughing _"Clyde."

_The camera shows Rani turning over and heading towards Clyde, they hold hands and look at each other. _

Luke: _Opening his eyes _"That's…it."

_Judy and Mark are seen running up stairs, Mark opens the door and light is seen; the camera changes angle and shows they are on the roof of McCormick Place._

_The Droids are seen blasting the door to pieces; they make a circular around Mark and Judy._

_The camera focuses on Mark and Judy they embrace for one last time._

_The camera changes to a birds-eye-view of McCormick Place, it blows up; the same scene seen as the opening._

_After the massive explosion, fire trucks, ambulances, and black bullet-proof trucks with gold letters that say 'CORE' are seen; the camera focuses on Roxana, who has a dark green blanket wrapped around her; she is sitting inside an ambulance. A man fully clothed in black is seen approaching her, on the black of the man's jacket is the word CORE._

Man: "I have some questions I like to ask you, if that's all right with you."

_Roxana shakes her head. _

Man: "What happened in there? What did you see?"

_The scene fades back to when Luke opened his eyes; Roxana's and the man's voices are the only thing that is heard from this point on._

Roxana: "Robots, from another world. But they stopped them."

_As Roxana is saying this Luke is seen getting up and helping the others; he points to the Adamantium car and they run towards it._

Man: "Who?"

Roxana: "I don't remember all of their names, except his…"

_Sarah Jane is seen using her Sonic Lipstick to open the driver door and once inside the rest of the doors open and Luke, Rani, and Clyde get in._

Man: "What's his name?"

Roxana: _Very softly _"Clyde…"

_Clyde is seen telling something to Sarah Jane. The camera changes angle to show that the Adamantium car is on, we see it get off the platform it was on._

Man: "What else?"

Roxana: "There was a woman, the mother of the other boy."

Man: "What was her name?"

Roxana: "She said something to me, that I regret doing."

Man: "What?"

Roxana: "She told me to not get involved with what was going on, to forget everything and walk away; to live my life."

_Sarah Jane is seen driving the car as the whole building falls on top of it, but the car as if nothing was on top of it drives on._

Roxana: "…And I regret it."

_The memory ends with the Adamantium car coming out of the ruin building as the fire truckers, ambulances, etc. arrive to the scene._

_The scene is back to Roxana and the man. The man is seen patting Roxana on the shoulder and moves on; the camera focuses on her face, she sees something unusual._

_The camera changes angle and show the Adamantium car with its doors open._

_The end credits begin to role…_

_After the end credits a preview of the nest episode 'The Masquerade Ball' is seen. _


End file.
